wings_of_phoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Humankind
Humankind refers to Alnusian humans, a highly adaptable species that inhabits the world of Alnus. Among all living humanoid species, humankind is the most populous, having numerous ethnicity that boast their own cultural heritage. History Ever since the dawn of recorded history, thousands of years ago, the history of humankind has been inseparable from the history of Alnus itself. According to the Book of Praises, Humans were one of the seven intelligent beings, entrusted by The Goddesses as the successors to the world of Alnus. Although not as powerful as their predecessors, humans are bestowed with unparalleled adaptability and flexibility, enabling them to survive in the most adverse conditions. Studies and research on prehistory goes hand in hand with the teachings of the Three, that there were Ancient Bestial Civilization and Dragons that predated human existence by thousands of years. The vestiges of this ancient beast race became a focal point of popular theories for the existence of both humankind and Felpars. Some researchers postulated that humankind and Felpars were both descendants of the ancient beast race, that Felpars would eventually lose their bestial traits and becoming more humanlike. Regardless of their many origin theories, humans have always been a major force that stood at the forefront and shaped the history of Alnus. Major Ethnicities Muan Muans are the most populous race in Alnus, their most distinct features being hair and eyes of various colors from white to jet black, neon green, pink, and blue. Their skin tones are on the brighter side. Originating from Ancient Mu, Muans are a largely nomadic tribe who have spread their descendants all over the world. Roughly one-third of Alnusian humans are of Muan descent, most of them residing in Greater Mu and Sargullian Archipelago. Muans are natural traders and entrepreneurs, exhibiting smarts and cunning unlike any other race. Perhaps this is due to generations of nomadic trading environment and living in trade posts. Due to the widespread diaspora of Muans all over the world, people have started to use the word Continentals to refer to Muans residing in Greater Mu, thus differentiating the diaspora of Muans with the natives of Mu. Most of AMCC are Muans or have Muan blood in them. Surajan Surajans are close cousins of Muans which has separated themselves into a distinct sub-race. Unlike their adventurous cousins, Surajans are more likely to keep to themselves and their culture, which is deeply rooted in mysticism and magic. They can be found having magical tattoos and Unlike Muans who mostly have bright skin tones, Surajans have various skin tones ranging from porcelain white to dark brown. They still retain the hair colors from their Due to their Surajans possess a seal tattoo somewhere on their body, enabling them to tap into the seal's energy and . Those of the royal bloodlines have their seal tattooed on their foreheads while citizens are ca on their hands and/or feet. Sargullian Natives of Sargullian Archipelago. Sargullians in general have tanned skins and dark hair colors although some tribes do possess bright skin and hair colors. Due to the heavy concentration of Mana in Sargullia, Sargullians are amazingly attuned to magic and spellcasting, a trait that has been handed down for generations. The deep forests of Sargullia are home to various Fyule tribes Some deep tribes of Sargullian exhibit Fyule-like physiology. Sargullians are the second after Muans Alessian Natives of Alestiel and its former colony. Alessians are bold and fiercely independent, . Similar to their eastern brethern, they possess hairs of various colors but mostly of lighter shade such as platinum blond and gray ash. They can be found mainly in Alestiel and Granwick. Alqobar Natives of Alqobaria. Due to Alqobaria's geographical borders, there are theories that stated Alqobars are a long generation of mixed blood between Alessians and Muans. Rorakin Roraks are dark skinned people that protect the Land of the Dusk. A proud warrior race, Roraks are able to perform amazing physical feats and . Those who have Rorakin blood are often proud of their heritage Native Roraks who ventured outside their homeland almost always exclusively work as Mercenaries and/or Pirates. Due to their occupation of choice, Roraks are often seen as barbaric by the other races.